Mémoire d'anniversaire
by Melody05
Summary: "Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, une année de plus venait s'ajouter dans la vie du brun. Ce jour était celui de sa naissance, ce jour que normalement, l'on avait l'habitude de célébrer, comme si la venue au monde devait être quelque chose de merveilleux." Happy Birthday Gil !


**Me revoilàààà 8DD *PAN***

**Alors j'ai vu après une longue absence sur tumblr ce matin, qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de mon Gilounet. Donc, il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose. Voici ce qui est né. **

**Je suis pas vraiment sûre d'avoir respecté le personnage, dans le cas contraire, je demande à mon amour, aidé de mes deux autres amours, c'est à dire, Jack et Elliot de me torturer par n'importe quels moyens C: *PAAAN***

**Bref, c'est pas grand chose et j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai corrigé toute seule, ce qui veut dire qu'il doit rester des fautes, très certainement, surtout que là, je peine à cause d'une douleur à la cheville donc un peu de manque de concentration. Donc désolée pour ça.**

**Voilà que je raconte ma vie *meurs*. Bref, et bien bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas C: !**

* * *

**Mémoire d'anniversaire**

La pluie continuait de marteler la terre de ses aiguilles translucides glacées. Elles ne cessaient de s'infiltrer dans les pores desséchés du monde pour mieux la revigorer.

Gilbert était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, une cigarette éteinte entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il pouvait sentir le froid s'imprégner dans la pièce sombre où brûlait ardemment un feu de cheminée. Il observait avec un intérêt vain, les gouttelettes mourir sur la vitre glaciale.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans qu'il avait disparu. Plus de cinq années qu'il ne pouvait plus voir son sourire enfantin, se plonger dans l'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes, juste profiter de sa présence apaisante.

Mais Gilbert n'avait jamais pleuré. Il n'avait jamais laissé s'échapper sa peine, parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le droit. Si il avait laisser les larmes couler le long de ses joues, laisser les perles d'eau se briser sur la surface de son vêtement trop sombre, il aurait alors eu moins mal. Il aurait un peu oublier la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

Parce qu'il se serait drainé de la tristesse qu'avait provoqué son départ, et ça, jamais il ne se le serait permis. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si la disparition de son maître ne lui faisait plus mal, parce qu'il se serait habitué avec le temps, il aurait appris à dompter sa peine pour vivre en son honneur.

Non, Gilbert ne s'était jamais donner le droit de faire ça. Parce qu'il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas su protéger celui pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Il avait était minable et avait faillit à sa tâche de serviteur.

Alors depuis sa disparition, il avait continué à se battre pour le revoir, sans jamais laisser les larmes de désespoirs lui troubler la vue ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Les flammes crépitèrent dans le foyer, attirant un instant le regard perdu du jeune brun. Il ancra ses yeux d'or, ses iris dorés dans la danse enflammée. Le jeu sensuel des flammes qui léchaient avec ardeur le bois qui gémissait de plaisir, grognait de douleur était impressionnant. Le pauvre morceau de matière anciennement vivant continuait de mourir avec une lenteur affreusement douloureuse.

Bientôt, les flammes allaient perdre leur vitalité, épuisées par l'effort trop vif qu'elles avaient fourni, et alors il ne resterait plus que des cendres. De simples grains de poussières grises, seuls témoins d'une vie passée. Mais que restait-il de son jeune maître dans son cœur ? Un souvenir trop vif, encore trop douloureux, qui continuait de brûler comme au premier jour ?

Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres de Gilbert, alors qu'il s'approchait de la cheminée. Il approcha sa cigarette des flammes puissantes, et le bout s'enflamma à une vitesse incroyable, laissant entendre son léger contentement suite à une rencontre qui lui plaisait.

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais écarta le mégot incandescent pour l'approcher de ses lèvres. Il aspira une bouffée de cet objet si petit et pourtant si meurtrier. Après avoir attrapé le bout du mégot et l'avoir délicatement coincé entre ses doigts gantés, il vida ses poumons de la substance intruse.

La fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour venir danser dans l'oxygène ambiant. Les volutes de fumées s'entrelacèrent avant de s'élever dans la pièce cloisonnée et de la plonger dans une sorte de brouillard illusoire. L'odeur âcre du tabac s'imprégna alors dans les recoins de la pièce trop sombre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres pour Gilbert. Un jour qui en apparence ne différait pas vraiment des autres jours de l'année, parce que le temps continuait d'avancer à une lenteur tellement extrême et pourtant à une vitesse si impressionnante, que personne n'arrivait à faire de distinction entre les secondes qui continuaient inlassablement de s'écouler.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, une année de plus venait s'ajouter dans la vie du brun. Ce jour était celui de sa naissance, ce jour que normalement, l'on avait l'habitude de célébrer, comme si la venue au monde devait être quelque chose de merveilleux.

Foutaises. Gilbert n'avait jamais pensé qu'un anniversaire pouvait avoir une quelconque importance, après tout, cet évènement était simplement là pour nous rappeler que l'on avait pas choisis d'être là.

Mais Oz lui avait appris à voir les choses différemment. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son enfance, n'avait jamais su comment il avait eu la chance de pouvoir rencontrer le jeune blond naïf et insouciant. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur la question d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était effacé de sa mémoire, ce que les flammes du passé avaient brûlé, laissant seulement les cendres de l'oubli derrière elles. Parce que son dévouement pour le jeune blond aux yeux d'émeraude suffisait amplement à le combler.

Les crépitements du feu se firent plus intense alors que le bois commençait à disparaître. La lumière pourtant si vive quelques instants auparavant s'affaiblissait, les flammes mourrant elles aussi après un combat passionné, qu'elles allaient quoiqu'il arrive gagner.

La pièce était alors plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale, où les ombres dansaient sur les murs blancs de la chambre. Le silence de la nuit était perturbé par les gémissements des nuages, alors que les larmes s'écrasaient avec plus de force sur les vitres de la chambre, avec une intensité violente sur les sols de la terre.

Gilbert se souvint alors du premier anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec son maître.

Il n'était finalement pas si sure que cela de la date qui l'avait fait voir le jour. Mais bizarrement, lorsque le blond le lui avait demandé, cette date hivernale lui était apparue comme une évidence. Après avoir subi divers tortures, il avait alors était obligé de dénoncer cette date, sous peine de devoir dormir une nuit entière avec le chat de la jeune Ada.

Et lorsque le mois pluvieux et froid de février était arrivé, Oz avait tenu à l'emmener dehors pour l'occasion. Bien sûr, Gilbert avait refusé, son jeune maître était la cible de plusieurs personnes mal intentionnées, et avait déjà fait les frais de détraqués mentaux lors d'une simple balade autour du manoir.

Alors Gilbert avait prétendu avoir d'autres choses à faire, préférant s'assurer de la sécurité de son maître plutôt que de prendre du bon temps.

Mais il avait fini par céder. Parce qu'il cédait toujours. Peut-être à cause des différents moyens de tortures qu'adorait lui appliquer le plus âgé –mais avec l'habitude, il n'avait quasiment plus peur de rien, mis à part les chats qui étaient des créatures diaboliques quoi que puisse en dire les gens- , peut-être à cause de sa détermination admirable. Ou alors simplement parce que grâce à lui, il avait trouvé une raison de vivre.

Alors ils étaient partis tous les trois avec Ada au bord d'un lac. Il faisait froid ce jour là, et le ciel était sombre, comme gorgé d'une eau ténébreuse prête à se déverser sur le monde qu'elle jalousait autant qu'elle adorait.

Cette journée qui aurait dû alors être la plus belle de son existence, selon Oz, avait tourné au véritable désastre. Alors qu'ils pique niquaient en bord de rive, emmitouflés dans leur manteau hivernale, essayant au mieux de ne pas tâcher leurs gants de soie qui collaient parfaitement à leur doigts délicats, les nuages s'étaient déchirés. Les particules d'eau s'étaient alors déversées avec une fureur inouïe et ils avaient du rentrer en courant, laissant leurs affaires à l'abandon.

Mais bizarrement, son maître avait ri aux éclats. Alors qu'ils couraient sous la pluie battante, les habits trempés et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, Oz riait.

Le mégot incandescent finissait de se consumer alors que le jeune homme aux yeux d'or se levait pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Si jamais Break découvrait qu'il avait fumé dans sa chambre, il ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer du manque de volonté du plus jeune.

Et en aucun cas il n'avait envie d'entendre sa voix railleuse alors que son sourire si irritant fleurirait sur ses lèvres trop délicates pour un homme. Ce fou de sucrerie allait avoir sa peau un jour, à force de le malmener comme il aimait si bien le faire. Mais bizarrement, il ne s'en formalisait pas plus que cela, parce que c'était le prix à payer pour revoir les doux sourires de celui qui lui était si cher.

Le feu rendit l'âme dans un dernier crépitement, et le noir s'empara totalement de la pièce, alors que Gilbert ouvrait la fenêtre. Une brise s'engouffra à l'intérieur et quelques gouttes d'eau s'invitèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette sur le rebord extérieur, la glissant dans le cendrier qu'il avait pris soin de cacher derrière le volet. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour éviter d'entendre les ricanements du chapelier à son égard.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il s'amusa à intercepter les gouttes d'eau avec ses doigts fins, humidifiant son gant de soie blanc.

« Oz… »

Gilbert s'était alors arrêté de courir, surpris par le comportement de son maître.

« Jeune maître ? Pourquoi riez vous ? »

Son visage enfantin déformé par l'incompréhension dégoulinait de larmes de nuages. Oz s'arrêta alors à son tour avant de se retourner vers son valet, et ami. Ses yeux pétillaient de ce petit quelque chose qui à chaque fois, émerveillait Gilbert. Son sourire qu'il ne quittait presque jamais étirait ses lèvres fines et illumina le visage si sombre du brun.

« Joyeux anniversaire Gil ! »

Le souffle coupé, le jeune garçon aux yeux d'or était alors tombé à genoux dans l'herbe trempée. Les joues rosies par le froid, mordues par la pluie, mais surtout par l'émotion qui avait déferlé en lui, il ne put empêcher la pluie de couler de ses yeux dorés.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà fêté son anniversaire. Et après tout, il ne s'en était jamais soucié, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance après tout, ça restait un jour comme les autres, et ne changeait strictement rien à la vie.

Et pourtant, ce jour là, ce jour si catastrophique du point de vue météorologique, ce jour où il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter et de surveiller les alentours en quête du moindre danger, ce jour là, Oz l'avait illuminé de toute sa prestance. Il avait suffit d'un sourire plus éclatant que les autres, d'un regard plus sincère que d'habitude, d'une joie non dissimulée, mais surtout d'une phrase, de quelques mots sans importance, pour que son cœur ne se gonfle d'un bonheur inexprimable.

Peut-être que les anniversaires étaient des choses bien futiles, mais lorsque c'était avec Oz, alors, cela devenait l'événement le plus beau de sa vie.

S'essuyant lamentablement le nez, le jeune serviteur essaya de reprendre contenance alors que les deux blonds riaient de son comportement sous la pluie incessante.

« Jeune maître ! Rentrons vous allez attrapez froid ! »

Oz avait alors rit de plus belle en tournoyant sous la pluie, sous le regard admiratif de la plus petite qui voulait faire pareil. Puis il s'approcha de son valet, et ébouriffa ses cheveux de jais, dégoulinant de pluie.

« Oui, rentrons. »

Alors le blond accentua sa prise dans les cheveux de son valet, et les frotta avec une énergie un peu trop forte. Un sourire sadique s'étendant sur son visage trempé.

« Oh. Mais que vois-je, ton petit nez est tout rouge. Mon pauvre, tu es tellement faible que tu viens d'attraper un vilain rhume… »

Gilbert rougit alors furieusement alors que son maître continuait à se moquer de lui. Puis il le laissa là alors qu'il partait en courant en prenant sa petite sœur par la main.

« Quel inconscient ! Quel espèce de petit effronté ! Il n'écoute jamais rien de toute manière ! Rhaaaa !»

Gilbert passa sa main dans ses cheveux légèrement humides à cause des gouttes qui s'infiltraient par la fenêtre. Puis il laissa la douceur de son gant caresser son visage avant de cacher son sourire derrière sa main.

Non, vraiment, même disparu Oz continuait à lui causer des ennuis. Ce soleil qui s'était infiltré dans son cœur un jour de pluie qui finalement était comme les autres, mais qui pourtant brillait plus fort dans le brasier de ces souvenirs, ne cessait de l'illuminer.

« Quel imbécile. Je vais te ramener par la peau des fesses si il le faut. Oz…

- Alors on se met à parler tout seul Raven ?

- Raven est fou. La folie le consume regarde.

- Ne dis pas des chose pareilles voyons Emily. C'est incorrect héhéhé. Même si il est assez fou pour croire que je ne remarquerais pas que la pièce empeste la cigarette. Quelle minable tu fais mon pauvre Raven héhéhé.»

Gilbert soupira, il avait fait en sorte de se tenir loin de Break et de Sharon toute la journée pour ne pas avoir à sourire pour une pseudo fête surprise en son honneur. Parce qu'il n'avait envie de fêter cet évènement qui avait pris de l'importance à ses yeux qu'avec celui qui lui avait éclairé la voie. Parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas oublier, remplacer les souvenirs de cette journée merveilleuse, comme les cendres de la cheminée qui disparaîtraient avec le temps, par d'autres petites choses qui le rendrait heureux.

Alors il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme insondable. Mais Break réussissait toujours à pénétrer son antre, par on se sait quels moyens étranges, et ça avait le don de l'agaçait.

Le jeune brun serra les poings avant de se retourner, résigné. De toute façon, ce combat était perdu d'avance, et il n'avait pas le droit de refuser un bonheur fugace qu'on tentait de lui offrir implicitement. Break et Sharon avaient beau être un duo infernal, ils n'en restaient pas moins des personnes auxquelles finalement, il tenait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.

Et puis, Oz n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il se conduise ainsi avec les autres. Il lui aurait fait savoir, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, que le bonheur venait des autres, et qu'il fallait savoir l'accepter.

« Ferme là Break. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Joyeux anniversaire Gilbert ! »

Miss Sharon venait de faire apparition dans sa chambre à son tour, accompagnée de Reim qui tenait un chandelier à la main. Et Gilbert sentit son estomac se nouer devant tant d'enthousiasme, devant leurs sourires si sincères, la flamme si vive qui brûlait dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous trois, même cet abruti de Break criés cette phrase qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir apprécier après la disparition d'Oz. Et pourtant, le brasier du bonheur venait de se raviver, commençant à lécher ses organes internes avec passion, procurant de délicieux frissons dans son être.

- Ouais c'est ça bon anniversaire. Minable.

- Emily ! C'est mal de dire des choses pareilles. Héhéhé. Ca empeste la défaite, vous ne pensez pas Sharon ? Comme c'est étrange. Minable.

- Breaaaaaak ! »

Alors Gil sortit ses pistolets et commença à courser Break dans le manoir, sous les regards amusé pour l'une, désespéré pour l'autre de leur deux amis, alors que la pluie continuait de s'engouffrer dans la chambre, et que la nuit commençait à s'épaissir.

Avec ou sans Oz, Gilbert aurait toujours son sourire éclatant dans les tréfonds de son âme, les mêmes sourires que ces nouveaux compagnons réussissaient à lui offrir, et il les garderait à jamais dans son cœur , comme les étoiles de sa nuit.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Alors verdict? **

**Melody05 qui compte encore s'éclater sur ce fandom C:**


End file.
